


Example

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: December 5thPrompt word - example.





	Example

"How many of these did you use?" Kurt had asked, angrily sweeping up the rose petals that laid scattered across the Dalton Academy main staircase.

"Umm, a lot?" His new fiance answered back, uncertainty clear in his voice. He was kneeling on the floor, putting the clutter into trash bags.

Kurt looked down at him, and sighed overdramatically. He'd sat on one of the first steps and played with his brand new ring for the tenth time in the past hour.

"You're lucky I love you, Blaine, otherwise I would never help you clean up this mess."

Blaine tied up the last bag and sat next to Kurt. "I know how much you love romance. I just wanted to be that for you. Romantic."

"So you had to use American Beauty as an example?"

"What?" Blaine looked at him, puzzled. "What are you even - oh. Hahaha. No, I definitely did not think about that movie while planning your proposal."

A smile blossomed on Kurt's face, which Blaine took it as a permission to kiss him.

He had waited a whole afternoon for that kiss after all.

"Not so fast, mister" Kurt silenced Blaine with a finger on his lips. "You still need to put away those petals over there" he shifted his body, revealing one more pile of petals on the step behind him.

Groaning, Blaine stood up and reached for another bag.

"Is this how it's gonna be now? You bossing me around?"

Kurt smiled mischievously and blew him a kiss.

"You asked for that, darling."


End file.
